


In Case You Didn't Know

by Chainlinkfence



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Title from a Country Song, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: THIS IS LINKCESTTime ponders the language they didn't originally share, love.
Relationships: Hero of Time/Hero of Twilight/Hero of the Wild, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Time/Wild/Twilight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to only country love songs for like three days (self care babes) and Country folks in love is just !!! 
> 
> Wild uses sign bc I do and any chance I can write a character with sign I will
> 
> Anyhow here we go again with not FSA but still linkcest lol 
> 
> Time/Twilight/Wild

It actually translates a lot easier than Time would ever think possible. He ponders over things often like this, over a cup of coffee lovingly dressed by Wild, and a good morning kiss from Twilight.

The words 'I love you' actually make their way across the worn wood often, between all of them- just not out loud. Wild doesn't use verbal words a lot, his preference of sign widely used in the household.

Even before Time had joined them, his two boys knew how to speak to eachother. Wild had come home, after spending a few days out of town to help a friend with one thing or another. Twilight had torn down some of the walls to open spaces, making it so he could sign to him across the whole house. The closed off floor space often had Wild banging on countertops until Twilight would come find him. The wall between their kitchen and dining area had been refitted as a bar space. 

"That kitchen wall was ugly, anyhow," Twilight remarks, exhausted and dirty from essentially renovating the middle space of the house for Wild. All by himself. Wild had cried happy tears, launching himself into Twilight's arms. 

A few weekends later, Twilight makes a little flower garden for the long haired boy. He states he wants to make a floral line for his friend Zelda, and the best inspiration is real life. The comment itself is offhanded while they're in a flower market snapping photos. All the same, Twilight draws up plans, picks out both of their favorites along with a few to inspire color. He finishes it off by painting the patio walls Wilds favorite shade of blue. 

He almost laughs, they have acres of land of fruits and vegetables, and he's carved out a ten foot by twelve for Wild. 

Wild had cried then too.

Wild himself keeps up with all of Twilight's things. His 'big city work', as Twilight lovingly calls it, is really just him designing clothes. He used his expertise to put together things for Twilight's 'Farm boy work', like new gloves, jackets, flannels. Twilight constantly finds new things in his closet- including a quilt for Epona's stable on a particularly cold week. 

Twilight's favorite thing is Wild's 'heart-made' peices inspired by things in the house. While moving things around, Wild stumbles upon a childhood photo of Twilight, sat in his father's lap. Twilight spends the night sadly tracing memories with Wild, reminiscent of his parents that died when he was far too young.

Wild spends the next two weeks remaking every shirt his father owned from photographs. Most of Twilight's parents things had been lost in the fire that took them away from the world too early. Twilight tears up when he presents them, and Wild worries that he's overstepped a line, until Twilight's speaking 'thank you's into his tear-stained shoulder. 

And then a few weeks later Time meets Wild in a farmers market. He's so excited to meet someone else in their minuscule town who knows sign he comes back the next day, Twilight in tow. Wild watches their eyes light up in recognition, and nervously signs something that Time wishes he'd caught now. "Childhood friend," Twilight says breathlessly to Wild when comes back to himself, "I used to work on a farm with Time. When we were both younger." 

Something in that sentence shows a secret to Wild, who instantly beams at Time. He signs something else that Twilight smacks gently out of the air, and Wild laughs. 

Twilight comes back that night, still the same strong ranch hand Time had known back then. He helps Time pack up his stand, and when the table creaks loudly he picks up the folded mess himself. He and Twilight chat by his old pick up until the sun is barely in the sky. 

Twilight had stopped by to drop off some sweet bread that Wild had made with the milk from his stand. Twilight stubbles over excuses on why he didn't come himself, Time knows now it's because he was nervous and Twilight would never say no to Wild. Time has never been one for beating around the bush and outright thanks him, followed with, "Your husband seems great. How'd you meet?" 

This turns into meeting for lunches and dinners and coffees, Wild and Twilight both on time and so well dressed. Time compliments them absolutely every chance he gets. He reminds Wild he's so smart and creative, tracing every new design the boy presents. He's sure to tell Twilight he's so proud of him everyday, recites how much he admires his strength and how freely he gives love. Time wonders wholeheartedly how he'd ever made two such great friends. 

Wild's strong, but not much into farm work that doesn't directly invole the animals. Twilight needed help with something to do with his barn, so he phones Time and they find out they're only a mile off from each other. 

Time knows now from a drunken confession Twilight never forgot where his farm was. 

Time comes over, tool box in the back of the rattling truck bed. Both boys meet him out front, dressed to the nines. They bring him inside and the rest just fell into place so easily. Twilight and Time move his horse over, and Time doesn't cry- thank you very much, when Epona recognizes Epona Jr. 

They tear down the little fence between their property lines, Wild on the back of his giant stallion. Wild produces champagne from his saddlebag and pops it sidesaddle. Time's ever more impressed of how well all the horses are trained when they don't get spooked, and he'd sure to say that outloud.

Twilight and Time bring Wild out to the stables, his bright pink cowboy boots and all. Time remembers remarking once that Wild didn't seem like the cowboy type. He'd never been more wrong, he'd fit right in. Wild had his own horse, and he spoiled all of them rotten. 

Time remembers Twilight furnishing one of the stables for Epona, right next to her grown foal. He had silently cleaned all of her awards, framed an old photo of Time and her. He'd only been knee high, and Epona was such a small foal. Wild jokingly signs that they're both old but still cute. 

Twilight does things like that. If Time is cleaning the house and offhandedly says he only needs to mop and do the dishes, Twilight goes to do it instantly. Time complained about his back over a breakfast once, and Twilight was changing out Epona's horseshoes later that day for him. 

Time remembers after being there for a few months Wild had nervously led him out to stables. After giving each horse pats and treats, he'd come right up to the dark green wood and presented 'something he'd been working at in his shop'. 

The saddle was gorgeous, and perfectly made. The size was perfect for both Time and Epona. Times hands ran across the embellished leather as he broke out in a grin. 

_Time & Epona _ embossed in the same font as Twilight had delicately painted on the stable wall.

Time held Wilds face in his hands pressing a kiss to his mouth before he sighed, "Beyond you two boys, this is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

After a year, they've slowly learned eachother so well, Time can hardly imagine a setting before his boys. Wild leaves out trinkets and snacks peppered safely through their work stations. Twilight remembers to get Wild flowers everytime they go to town. Time always gets him a new charm or keychain if he has to head out of state to a rodeo to help Malon. 

Twilight keeps track of all the chores and stays on top of them. When he tears his favorite jacket and tosses it, stating it's 'no big deal', Wild finds it and cleans it. He takes it to his shop and re-enforces the inside to make it warmer, sews up every tear. When Twilight has to head up north to help some old family, Time fills his truck with gas and fills his tires, "So he won't have to stop in the cold." 

Time knows he's biased, but he thinks his favorite is when Wild waves for his attention, signing "You're the best," anytime he does a small task around the house. And Twilight's eyes always look so nice when he holds Time's face when he brings _him_ flowers or baked goods from town. They look even better when he holds his hands and states, "You were always meant to be with us."

They're all in the kitchen, the warm light flickering behind where Wild's propped himself on the granite. The moonlight counters the flickering in streams. It's been a week for all of them, and Wild had woke them for a midnight snack, dragging them into the kitchen while he baked cookies. 

After a few of Wild's way too sweet mixed drinks and the scent of cooling cookies, Twilight tosses on some of his favorite country love songs. Wild remarks how unfortunate that they don't listen to any good music, and Time's pulling him down to do a slow dance. 

He hands him off to Twilight, both of them laughing, all smiles and sweet buzzes. Twilight's got two left feet, and Wild slows them down even more until they're just embracing eachother, rocking back and forth.

And yeah, Time thinks behind his last sip, They might have learned a few more languages on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I wasn't clear bc I feel like I was not lol
> 
> Wild gifts  
> Time words of affirmation  
> Twilight acts of service


End file.
